The two Kings
by King E.16
Summary: A crossover of the King E and K.E Blood Paths


Enoch was resting in the bed. He saw this lover sleeping. He never saw so much beauty so close to him. She was pale something that E didn't mind, her hair was a mix of purple and red and her figure was slender. These eyes were closed but he knew that they were a pinkish red. This face looked like a kitten in this opinion, he silently got off this bed and closed the door exiting this room. "She is so especial" he said to himself. Is been a year since they meet. He walked to the window of the main hall. And saw the ocean. God recently told him that this decision created more king e's around the multiverse. After all yesterday he saw and talked with another Enoch. This living suit was identical except for the fact that it didn't have a mouth. It had a tail, and the claws and eyes were cooper green. He told him that so many vectors penetrated this suit making it insane. He knew what he was talking about. The voice..."It almost killed nana" he said in anger. He remembers that awful night like it was yesterday. But then he began to remember what actually happened yesterday.

"Who are you?!" Enoch said to this counterpart he thanked to god that she was sleeping when he teleported. "Is not a matter of fact man? I am you" 'another me?!' Enoch thought. "I need your help. The suit is berserk! The old man told me that you are the first one. So please some help?" The suit was twisting with tentacles of all sizes and it was making demonic noises, but Enoch #2 was talking like something he can shrug off.

"Take this" he handed to him a syringe with the antidote. This other self did it without any problem. Then the symbiote calmed down. "Thanks man...jeez, you know how much ruckus he was making? Poor Kaede almost had a heart attack" 'he said "kaede"?!' This expression said everything. "Oh. 'Bout time I should told you 'bout myself eh?" Enoch#2 seated and explained himself "unlike you I got my revenge against the bullies, and unlike you I came to her life early. Also unlike you I...rescued Kaede." The last thing made Enoch 1# sick "WHY?! She almost killed Nana! She killed like...900 people! I forgiven her is a matter of fact but I don't love her. After all she is two people one a asshole, another one a murderer and the other, other one is a breast grabber!" Enoch 2# smiled under this mask "at least she didn't watched this love interest with robots, and space station or grabbing parts of her hair, also she didn't have a creepy-ass shrine made of only things related to him like a stalker" Enoch glared at this counterpart with rage: "HEY! I destroyed those robots and the station a year ago! And that shrine is a physical form of my love towards Nana!" Enoch #2 was laughing and this mask retracted revealing a face identical to this alternate. "Stalker". Enoch said "I DO NOT STALK HER!" Suddenly he heard a door slowly opening. "Heh you made her wake up stalky" the sweet girl made this way to the main hall and saw Enoch but then she looked to the left and saw Enoch again. These eyes were fooling her? "Honey...what is happenin'?" The duo said at the same time "I can explain!" Nana was even more shocked that the second one sounded real "this guy over there at the left. He is another me. From another time and dimension" Enoch #2 introduced himself "hello Nan' you look just identical to the one from my world. But slightly more taller and...with different body" he said when he looked down at her breasts "her eyes are in the face perv!" Enoch 1# told him with a slap in the back of the head of this counterpart. "He was about to tell me about Kaede eh Enoch?" He said with sarcasm. After a few minutes of explaining he told them of how the saved Nana, Kaede and Adam. "Eh want meet them guys?" The green colored E asked. "Why not?" Nana said. After a fast teleport they noticed that the house where they lived was identical to the original King E. A girl was in front of them she had blood red eyes, and hair of the same color. She was similar to Nana in this horns but the difference is that she had a neutral face instead of a happy and cheerful face of Enoch 1#'s lover. "Enoch? Nana?! The hell is happening?!" They told her about who they are and some of this story. " And that's why my baby is with me, no kidnapping as my counterpart said!" "So Nana. How is my other?" Kaede asked. "Well...in heaven." "Indeed she is waiting for K-boy" Enoch 1# said. This Kaede was slightly sad "at least I still have Enoch. The only one that looked after me" this lover pat her horn "there, there, i think we must forget about that freak. After all he put a knife in you...asshole. Oh and Enoch how are your pets?" "Excellent. But Poker is annoying as hell, sometimes fighting snoopy or barking at Astro" then after a hour they departed to their own heaven. "See Nana. I created a new race" "please, with your theory of many world I could have created many me's too"

The end


End file.
